yumeiropatissierefandomcom-20200215-history
Makoto Kashino
This is about the relationship between Makoto Kashino and Ichigo Amano. Makoto's hints These are the hints Makoto gives! *In episode 5, he had given her advice and helped while cooking a chocolate cake, then made her a hot chocolate when she starts crying. *Shown hints of jealousy when Caramel says "the space between them must be shrinking" after Ichigo goes running after Hanabusa in episode 15. *In episode 16, he jumped into a pond to help her and save Hanabusa's rose water. *In episode 16, he got jealous at Hanabusa kissing her on her cheek. *There are hints in the Valentine's Day episode(19) when he dances with her and says something about wanting to eat her chocolate again. *He ran like a mad man carrying an unconscious Ichigo to the nurses office when she falls down a flight of stairs in episode 18, though he has denied this. *In episode 26, He gives an encouragement to Ichigo when he was been taken away by Miya Koshiro. *In the same episode, he went to talk to Ichigo and it was just him and Ichigo (and their sweet spirits). *In episode 32, he wasted his time looking for her when she goes around buying sweets on a whim. *In episode 33, he gave up his coat for her when the team falls a sleep in the cooking room practicing, so she's not cold. *In episode 34 when Chocolate was trying to prove her bond with Kashino to Marron she shows off his terribile writing and how good he is at drawing, he starts blushing when Chocolate is about to show the drawing but just when we see a hint of what looks like to be one of Ichigo's ponytails he quickly shuts close the notebook.http://images.wikia.com/yumeiropatissiere/images/b/b5/IchigoPonytails.jpgA sneak peek of what Kashino doodles in his free time. *In episode 35, he is jealous of the way Amano obsesses over Henri-sensei, like yelling at her when she wouldn't stop talking about Henri-sensei, drops his tempering tool when Vanilla mentions that she may be in love with Henri-sensei, eats the cake Ichigo made for Henri when Henri mentions that he would like to try Ichigo's cake. He purposely stuffed the last cake in his mouth when he saw Henri enter the cooking room. *In the same episode, he also hits Chocolat when she starts badmouthing Ichigo and eats her cake to make her feel better after she starts crying over how Henri-sensei ate Tennouji's cake and thinks he may have forgotten her. He also told her to just make cakes the way she wants to and not try to copy someone else. *In Episode 40, he gets jealous of Ricardo because of the way he openly shows his affections towards Ichigo and considers him to be a playboy. *In Episode 41, when the oven blew up, he blushes when Ichigo is lying down beside him. He also pulls her back down again so she wouldn't step on the broken glass. He also showed a really angry face when Ricardo told the Sweets Princes that he will make Ichigo his girlfriend if his team won the contest. *In Episode 43, he smiles when he was looking at Ichigo relaxing. He also blushes when Ichigo came too close to his face when they were smelling the bowl. He blushes again when Ichigo called his name when she was sleeping.He thinks of her when the are shopping in the market. *In Episode 44, he gave the shoe to Ichigo like the prince in the Cinderella fairy tale before she went out to show her dress off. He was also shown watching a waltzing Ichigo and Henri-sensei secretly in the dark. *In Episode 45, when Ichigo said that she needs to say "Thank you" to Henri-sensei for letting them tour around the country, he said that he doesn't care about Henri-sensei; showing a hint of jealousy. *In the same episode, he complimented Ichigo because she thought about what sweets to "make" instead of what sweets to "eat" like what she usually do. *Again in the same episode, he blushed when Ichigo said that she's with a "Sweets Prince" who specializes in chocolate and she figured that he knows how to turn her ideas into chocolates. *In episode 47, when Hanabusa and Andou said that Ichigo probably ran away because of what he said, he said that he was just trying to cheer her up. *In the same episode, he was really worried about Ichigo because it is late at night and haven't come back yet, but when she said "I'm back!", he showed a smile. *In the season finale episode (Episode 50), during the last few minutes, Kashino and Ichigo are shown near the riverside of Notre-Dame de Paris, holding hands making a promise to eachother and promising to convey their true feelings once they have accomplished their respective dreams. *In the second season, the opening and content of the show puts much more emphasis on the relationship between Kashino and Ichigo. They also told each other that they won't tell their feelings for each other for they still have a lot to learn. *In the Season 2 Episode 1, Ichigo is shown to hold affection toward Kashino, longing to hold his hand when they walked side by side, and discussing the "promise" they held (from Season 1 finale). Similarly, Kashino holds jealousy towards Johnny McBeal, his rival for Ichigo's affections. Notably, Johnny seems to be a parallel to Kashino's former self, as he prefers and is more proficient at working alone, similar to how Kashino acted before and at the beginning of the series. *In Season 2 Episode 5 he lends Ichigo his super water repellent clothes for her to wear. *In Season 2 Episode 11, he hits Johnny when he said that he would date Ichigo until they get married if they lose the competition. Kashino also grabs Ichigo and puts his arm around her shoulder, as if he don't want anyone touching her besides him. *In Season 2 Episode 11, when Andou and Hanabusa asks if he wants Ichigo to be with Johnny, he yells "No!" and also blushes when they confront him about his feelings for Ichigo. He also lets out his feelings about Ichigo more explicitly than the last season as according to Andou, "Kashino's feelings for Ichigo shine through more than before". *In Season 2 Episode 13, he confesses his love and they kiss in the bushes. Ichigo's hints *Ichigo thinks about Kashino when she's having trouble. *In season 1 episode 5, she thinks of him as an angel and devil. *In season 1 episode 33, Ichigo blushes when she finds out that she was sleeping beside Kashino. *In season 2 episode 1, she makes 3 attempts to hold his hand while walking to the place Henri-sensei sent them. *In season 2 episode 2, she strongly denies Makoto being Miya's boyfriend and gets embarrassed afterwards. Manga Spoilers: In volume 10 of the manga, Kashino confesses and they kiss. They kiss again in France. Category:Relationships